


Idealne wychowanie

by tarika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Dark Sam, Dom Sam, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent, Master/Pet, Mentions of bestiality, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not a Happy Story, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rich Sam, Step-Parent Sam, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unrelated Winchesters, forced pet play
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: Sam ma nowa żonę i dwóch uroczych pasierbów.Sam nigdy nie wierzył w miłość, przynajmniej dopóki nie spotkał pięknej wdowy z dwoma synami. Wydawało się, ze znalazł swoja wymarzoną rodzinę. Przynajmniej dopóki nie odkrywa, ze najlepiej samemu wychować sobie idealną żonę!To nie jest miły fic, wiec proszę zastanów się czy chcesz to czytacz!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam nie jest tutaj miłym facetem. Pomimo, ze ff zaczyna się Mary/Sam ich związek jest stworzony na potrzeby fanfica. Ma wspomnienie Johna/Mary i mało graficzne „wychowanie” Jo na idealną żonę. Wszystko dzieje się w alternatywnym wszechświecie gdzie Sam jest dominantem który chce stworzyć rodzinę ale poddaje się ciemnej stronie, szczególnie gdy odkrywa, ze jego pasierb jest naturalnym subem. Sam uważa, ze postępuje słusznie, nie ma żadnych skrupułów, by wychować Deana.   
> Zastanów się czy chcesz to czytać!!!!!! Teks jest dla DOROSLYCH czytelnikowi!!!! Jeżeli nie lubisz opuść sobie i poszukaj czegoś innego!!!!! Obejmuje wiele ciemnych, mrocznych tematów jak wykorzystywanie nieletnich (kiedy się zaczyna Dean ma 14 lat),manipulacje….  
> Nie pisze ostrzeżeń, ze tak mi się podoba, tylko z powodu zawartości treści nie przeznaczonej dla czytelników nie lubiących mrocznych ff pozbawionych jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów (nie znaczy, ze popieram takie zachowanie, to dla mnie tylko fikcja)!!!!   
> Pisze to wyjaśnienie dla tego, ze nie jest mi się czytać komentarzy typu: bo myślałam, ze to….. Pokaz, ze masz inteligencje i napisz w komentarzu: nie podoba mi się, a nie: bo myślałam, ze te ostrzeżenia to….!!!!!!!!!!! Są ludzie, którzy to czytają, a takie komentarze odbierają mi motywacje do skończenia tłumaczeń moich tekstów na język polski, jak w przypadku poprzedniego, za co bardzo przepraszam i obiecuje, ze jak wróci mi motywacja by patrzeć z powrotem na Przeznaczenie skończę tłumaczyć dwa ostatnie rozdziały!
> 
> Specjalne podziękowanie dla Possessed za spieranie mnie i poprawę moich tekstów!

I ostatni raz ostrzegam teks jest dla DOROSLYCH czytelnikowi!!!!

 

\- Idealna żona to taka, która wie jak ścisnąć cipkę tak, by mężczyzna czuł się, jak w raju, jak wsadzić sobie do gardła, by poczuć pieszczotę jej ust. Jak….  
\- To taka kobieta w ogóle istnieje? – zakpił Sam spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół.  
Bill prychnął rozbawiony.  
\- Oczywiście, musisz ja sobie tylko wychować. Odpowiedni trening i masz idealną żonę!  
Sam westchnął, upijając alkohol z literatki. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele się martwią. Od czasu, gdy spotkał Mary Campbell, a jego świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, jego przyjaciele nie szczędzi uszczypliwości. Mary była innym typem kobiety, z którymi zwykle się zadawał. Przede wszystkim starsza, wdowa z dwoma uroczymi synami. Silna, nie zależna. Nie zależało jej na sławie i rozbłysku. Sam musiał bardzo się postarać, by zwróciła na niego uwagę. Niczym nie przypominała Jess, jego zdzirowatej ex. Nie dała się w żaden sposób kontrolować. Przynajmniej nie w normalnym sensie. W końcu Sam kochał wyzwania, a Mary dała się manipulować. W końcu ona zgodziła się zostać jego żoną i wraz z synami zamieszkali w jego rezydencji. Z taką kobietą mógł się zmienić.   
\- Nie żal ci Sam tracić tego, co było? – spytał Jeff spoglądając na młodszego brata z uwagą – Ona jest starsza od ciebie, wiem jak bardzo chcesz mieć spadkobierców!  
To była prawda. Sam marzył o synu, ale z drugiej strony były alternatywy. Z Mary rozmawiali już o tym.   
\- Nic nie tracę. Mam piękną silną kobietę u swego boku i pierwszy raz czuje się szczęśliwy, tak na prawdę. Ona jest warta wszystkiego!  
Jeff zaśmiał się kręcąc głową. Czasami Sam, mimo, że zdawał się twardo stąpać po ziemi, zdawał się być przerośniętym dzieckiem z wyidealizowanym świecie. Jeff obstawiał, że jego brat znudzi się za jakiś czas.  
\- Jeżeli tak, to mogę tylko pogratulować. – powiedział ściskając dłoń młodszego.  
\- Zawsze lubiłeś wyzwania. - zgodził się Bill – No cóż, my mamy miłe dziurki do kochania, a ty kolejne wyzwanie.  
Sam prychnął z rozbawieniem. Nigdy nie zwątpił w siebie. Wiedział, że Mary jest jego. Posiedział jeszcze chwile w klubie, by w końcu wrócić do rezydencji. Znalazł Mary w salonie pomagającą starszemu dziesięcioletniemu Deanowi odrabiać pracę domową. Młodszy czteroletni Adam bawił się z psami na dywanie.  
\- Cześć Sam! – wyseplenił Adam, starając się wyrwać z pyska bernardyna sztuczną kość.  
Mary spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem, ale szczęśliwa widząc go tak wcześnie w domu. I Sam poczuł się szczęśliwy. To była jego kochana żona. Wszystko układało się perfekcyjnie.  
***  
Sam jęknął dochodząc prosto do gardła Jo. Blondynka była coraz lepsza. Bill rozpoczął przeszło rok temu ja trenować na idealna żonę. Była jedynym dzieckiem Billa i Ellen. Wiedział, że mężczyzna po chorobie, która przeszedł rok po ślubie był całkowicie bezpłodny i zawsze oczekiwał, że wychowa córkę na dziedzica. Zdziwił się wiec, gdy Bill zaoferował im pomoc w szkoleniu, stwierdzając, że woli, by była jego kartą przetargową do fuzji.  
\- Ona nie nadaje się na nic innego niż bycie dziwkom. Niech mężczyźni zajmom się biznesem. – Powiedział tylko przyznając się, że ma już na oku kandydata na jej męża. Alister był starszym muzyczną, ale doskonałym, bezwzględnym prawnikiem. Kiedyś mógłby bez przeszkód przejąć kancelarie.  
\- Dobra dziewczynka!- pogłaskał szesnastolatkę po jasnych włosach, powoli zapinając spodnie.  
Głupotą było, by odmówić przyjacielowi. Seks z Mary był doskonały, ale czasami prawdziwy mężczyzna miał swoje potrzeby.  
Jo wycofała się na czworakach, przykucając przy kanapie na którym siedział jej ojciec.  
\- Robię w następny tygodniu we czwartek wieczorem przyjęcie dla członków klubu, jesteś zainteresowany? – spytał Bill znudzony.  
\- Piątek, brzmi świetnie. – powiedział, wiedząc, że Mary ma zamiar we czwartek jechać z Adamem na kilka dni nad morze. Dean musiał zostać w domu, mając szkole. Nie żeby musiał się tłumaczyć, ale wolał wykorzystać czas dla swojej pięknej żony.   
Tego dnia udało mu się skończyć wcześniej prace. Jeden z udziałowców odwołał spotkanie wymawiając się chorobą. Nie chcąc zostawać w biurze udał się do domu, by zastać Mary i jej chłopców na basenie. Kobieta opalała się na leżaku ubrana w dwu częściowy biały strój. Wyglądała uroczo.  
\- Sam, Sam. Patrz! Umiem pływać.- głos Adama oderwał go od spoglądania na żonę.  
Spojrzał na dwóch chłopców. Adam nieudolnie pływał przy brzegu basenu w asyście starszego, teraz już prawie czternastoletniego brata. Dean…. Sam poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach, a spodnie robią się przyciasne.   
Dean pomachał mu nie spuszczając wzroku z Adama. Jego krótkie blond włosy lśniły w słońcu, a opalona, smukła sylwetka wyróżniała się na tle turkusowej wody. Każdy pieg uwydatniał się na tle złocistego ciała.  
Przełykając ślinę kilka razy, zanim udało mu się odpowiedzieć pochwały za osiągniecie Adama, gdy poczuł, jak ramiona jego żony oplatają go .  
\- Kochanie, czyżby mój widok doprowadził, do twojego małego problemu? – pytała rozbawiona.  
Sam zarumienił się przyciągając ja do pocałunku.  
\- Kto inny może mieć nade mną taką władzę? – spytał spoglądając w kierunku starszego pasierba.  
Dean jednak całkowicie skupił się na młodszym bracie.  
To był pierwszy raz gdy Sam kochał się z Mary i myślał o kimś całkiem innym. Zamknął oczy i wyobrażał sobie, że to nieśmiały pasierb robi mu loda. Nigdy nie doszedł tak mocno. Gdy otworzył oczy wpatrując się w oczy żony poczuł wielkie rozczarowanie. Zgarnął kobietę w swoje ramiona i pozwolił, by usnęła. Sam zasnął dopiero o świcie.  
Zwykle Sam nie utrzymywał kontaktu z pasierbami. Widział ich przelotnie, czasami jedli wspólnie kolacje. Dzieci, szczególnie te głośne, jak Adam nie były jego ulubieńcami. Teraz jednak widząc Deana siedzącego samotnie na kanapie w salonie, skupionym na nauce poczuł dziwną chęć znalezienia się w pobliżu. Minęły już trzy dni od spotkania na basenie i Sam nie umiał jeszcze przyznać, że odczuwa dziwny pociąg do chłopca. Nastolatek drgnął, gdy Sam przysiadł obok niego.  
\- Masz tu błąd kochanie. – powiedział spoglądając na jego prace domową.  
Dean zarumienił się i szybko poprawił błąd. Spojrzał na Sama spod swoich długich rzęs, ale mężczyzna wydawał się pogrążony w jego pracy domowej. Jego dłoń delikatnie gładziła plecy blondyna, a za każdym razem gdy znalazł nowy błąd, nachylał się na Deanem, a jego duże dłonie obejmowały smukłą talie nastolatka. Blondyn czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Zwykle Dean nie miał kontaktu z Samem, który ograniczał się głownie do kontaktu z Mary. Czuł się niepewnie.  
\- Jesteś bardzo zdolny skarbie. – powiedział Sam ględząc smukle udo blondyna.  
Z bliska dzieciak był jeszcze piękniejszy i Sam z trudem powstrzymał chęć posunięcia się dalej.   
\- Dzięki Sam.- powiedział Dean niepewnie chcąc wydostać się z objęć mężczyzny, ale Sam wzmocnił uścisk zmuszając chłopca, by tylko mocniej przylgnął do jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Co słychać w szkole kochanie? – spytał nie mogąc nacieszyć się towarzystwem pasierba.  
\- Dobrze. – mruknął Dean.   
Sam wiedział tylko, że Dean dalej chodził do publicznej szkoły. Mary nie przeniosła go nigdzie, tłumacząc, że chłopak będzie tęsknił za znajomymi.  
Ręka Sama zmierzała w stronę krocza chłopaka, ale została gwałtownie zatrzymana. Czując niepewny uścisk dłoni chłopca spojrzał na niego z uwagą.   
Twarz blondyna była czerwona ze wstydu.  
\- Muszę iść Sam. – wydukał i mężczyzna wypuścił go. Chłopak szybko wyzbierał swoje rzeczy i uciekł z salonu.  
Sam siedział jeszcze jakiś czas na kanapie, obmyślając następny plan. Żałował, że nie znał lepiej Deana, by przewidzieć jaki może być jego następny ruch. Czuł, że jego blondyn nie jest kimś, kto idzie na skargę do matki, ale z drugiej strony Sam molestował go w niczym nie krepujący się sposób. Mógł rozegrać to subtelniej, łagodniej, wciągając w to Mary.   
Idealna okazja nadarzyła się jeszcze tego wieczoru gdy, szykowali się do snu. Mary w białej, letniej koszulce zawsze mocno go podniecała, ale nie tym razem.  
\- Dean coś wspominał? – spytał niepewnie, poprawiając poduszki.   
Mary spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Czyli blondyn zachował wszystko dla siebie?  
\- Natknąłem się na niego, jak odrabiał prace w salonie i pomogłem mu. Naprawdę zdolny dzieciak, ale….  
Widząc ciekawskie spojrzenie kobiety, uśmiechnął się mentalnie.   
\- W pewnym monecie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i przytuliłem go, a Dean zareagował bardzo … dziwnie… Chyba opacznie zrozumiał mój gest.  
Kobieta podeszła do niego, lekko przytulając.  
\- Dean jest bardzo specyficznym chłopcem, Sam. Wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy mówię o Johnie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że to ma duży związek z nim. – powiedziała smutnie.  
Sam łagodnie zaczął gładzic jej smukle plecy, zachęcając do mówienia.  
\- John był strasznym dupkiem. Uważał, że Dean jest za miły, za miękki… Po prostu za mało wszystkiego. Zawsze był oschły do niego. Adama rozpieszczał, a od Deana wymagał, by był mężczyzną. Nie mniej im bardziej Dean się starał, tym bardziej John wyżywał się nad nim. Może mój chłopiec po prostu nie rozumie, że ktoś może go przytulać.  
Sam wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
\- To okropne. Dean jest taki opiekuńczy dla brata i ciebie. Zawsze grzeczny i kulturalny…. Mary chce pomoc Deanowi. – powiedział.  
Kobieta obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i Sam wiedział, że wygrał te bitwę. Mary wyglądała na taką wyluzowaną, że wiedział, jak wiele drzwi dla niego to otwiera. Swoją nową władze postanowił przetestować następnego dna, wchodząc do jadalni, gdzie jego rodzina jadła śniadanie, ubrany w drogi garnitur.  
\- Nie zjesz z nami? – spytała Mary, dając mu całusa.  
Sam uśmiechnął się z wymuszeniem.  
\- Niestety mam spotkanie z Alisterem o dziewiątej. Musze być wcześniej, by się przygotować. – powiedział dając Adamowi szybkiego buziaka w czoło.  
\- Cześć chłopaki.  
\- Cześć Sam! – odpowiedział wesoło ośmiolatek.  
Gdy nachylił się nad Deanem, by zrobić ten sam gest, blondyn zesztywniał i zaprzestał jedzenia. Sam uśmiechnął się do Mary i nachylił mocniej nad nastolatkiem a jego dłoń zjechała tak, by pogładzić krocze jego pasierba.  
Sam zawył ze szczęścia wewnętrznie. Właśnie molestował chłopaka na oczach jego matki, a kobieta zamiast rzucić się do ratowania syna, wyglądała, jakby spełniła największe marzenie.  
\- Może podrzucę Deana do szkoły? Mam po drodze, a ty kochanie bez przeszkód będziesz mogła zawieść Adama do lekarza.  
Kobieta z wdzięcznością pokiwała głową.  
\- Mama….  
\- Już Dean, bez marudzenia. Wiesz, jak Sam jest zajęty.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niech.  
\- Nie ma sprawy Mary. Musze jeszcze wziąć dokumenty z biura. Widzimy się za dziesięć minut w samochodzie Dean. – powiedział uśmiechając się łagodnie do przerażonego chłopca.  
Na szczęście Sam nie musiał czekać na pasierba. Chłopiec pojawił się dokładnie po dziesięciu minutach.  
Wspólnie wsiedli do limuzyny, ale Sam od razu władował chłopaka na swoje kolana.  
\- Co jest Sam? Dlaczego to robisz!? – warknął Dean i mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
Nie takiego zachowania oczekiwał po swoim aniołku.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do mnie bez szacunku, własnoręcznie spiorę twój tyłek na czerwono, aż zapamiętasz sobie, że jestem właścicielem twoim i twojej rodziny.  
Blondyn wyglądał na przerażonego.  
\- Mama….  
\- Twoja matka widziała, jak kładę rękę na twoim malutkim fiutku i kazała tobie jechać ze mną. Myślisz, że interesuje ją coś jeszcze prócz jej wygodnego życia i mnie?  
Blondyn opuścił wzrok i stracił swoją wyzywającą postawę. Sam poczuł rozczulenie. Jego pasierb nie znał go i nie wiedział czego się po nim oczekuje.   
\- Nie martw się kochanie. Od teraz tatuś zamierza zadbać, by jego piękna dziewczynka czuła się kochana tak, jak na to zasługuje. – szepnął, gładząc smukle plecy blondyna.  
Sam żałował, że szkoła jest zaledwie pól godziny jazdy stąd. Miał ograniczony czas na zabawę z chłopakiem, ale wykorzystał go dobrze, próbując poznać małe ciało. Musiał się dużo kontrolować, by nie pozostawić śladów.   
Następne kilka dni upłynęło mu już nie tak przyjemnie. Po przejażdżce Dean powiedział Mary, ale ta mu nie uwierzyła, mówiąc mu, by przestał kłamać i szanował Sama, który stara się być dla niego ojcem. To podłamało trochę chłopaka, ale sprawiło też, że mężczyzna poczuł wyrzuty. Kochał Mary, a ona mu ufała. Owszem zdradzał ją czasami, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał jej stracić. Nie był fanem ckliwej miłości, dominacje miał we krwi. Przez kolejne kilka dni starał się trzymać jak najdalej od pasierba. I szło mu całkiem dobrze, aż do jego powrotu z imprezy u Billa, gdzie Jo zademonstrowała wszystkim uczestnikom, czego nauczyła się przez ostatni rok. Widok, jak Alister odbiera jej dziewictwo, a potem dzieli z innymi. Wszystko to sprawiło, że czuł się dziwnie pobudzony i potrzebował, by zdominować kogoś. Mary mu wybaczy. Może nie od razu, ale romantyczny wypad we dwoje…   
Podchmielony udał się do sypialni, ale ta była pusta. Kurczę zapomniał o wyjeździe Mary. Dał się swoim nogom ponieść i obudził się pod drzwiami sypialni Deana. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, próbując się opamiętać. Ale odmawianie sobie czegokolwiek nigdy nie było mocną strona Sama. Pchnął drzwi i aż jęknął, widząc obiekt swoich nocnych snów. Dean leżał na plecach, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się spokojnie. Kołdra była skołatana, odsłaniając jedną ze szczupłych nóg. Kiedyś te nogi będą owinięte w okól jego bioder, podczas, gdy on będzie rozrywać kolejny raz ciasną, różową dziurkę!  
Warcząc, ruszył do lóżka. Dean rozbudził się i spojrzał na niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Chłopiec wyglądał tak niewinnie.   
\- Sam? – spytał ze zdenerwowaniem blondyn, podczas gdy jego ojczym ładował się do jego lóżka i zaczął obmacywać.   
\- Zostaw mnie! – warknął blondyn, próbując się wyrwać spod większego ciała.   
Sam zdenerwował się i nie czekając na nic, wyciągnął blondyna z łóżka, odkręcając tak, że teraz leżał na jego kolanach z tyłkiem ugniecionym. Przez chwile Sam zachłannie gładził dwie jędrne półkule. Jego mały chłopiec był idealny. Zanim jednak Dean spróbował się uwolnić, ręka Sama uderzyła w pupę chłopca. Nie pamiętał ile razy uderzył, przestał dopiero, gdy ręka go zabolała, a pupa Deana była czerwona i obolała, a blondyn zanosił się szlochem. Sam przekręcił go tak, by siedział na jego kolanach twarzą ku niemu. Uniósł podbródek chłopaka i spojrzał prosto w zapłakane, zielone oczy. Blondyn był w rozsypce. Twarz czerwona, opuchnięta od płaczu. Dean był w tej chwili obrazem rozpaczy, ale Sam nie widział nic piękniejszego.  
\- Ostrzegałem, co cię czeka, jak nie nauczysz się mnie szanować! – powiedział układając chłopka z powrotem na posłaniu. Przywarł do ust Deana, wymuszając nachalny pocałunek. Od razu wiedział, że chłopak to całkowity nowicjusz. Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie, a on otwarł delikatnie usta pozwalając zagarnąć je Samowi całkowicie. Mary zawsze odpowiadała na jego pocałunki, wychodząc naprzeciw. Dean tylko patrzył oddychając głęboko, z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Sam…. – szepnął miedzy pocałunkami Dean.  
Mężczyzna podwinął jego koszulkę i zaczął bawić się małymi sutkami.   
\- Tatuś, Dean! Masz do mnie zwracać się tatuś! – powiedział.  
Widząc bunt w zielonych oczach, szybko wykręcił różowe punkciki, wydobywając dźwięk bólu.  
\- Kim jestem kochanie?  
Chłopiec szlochał z bólu i przerażenia, ale Sam pomimo, że zmiękczyło to jego serce, postanowił być twardy i nieustępliwy. Wykręcił sutki jeszcze raz.   
\- Kim jestem kochanie? – spytali łagodnie.  
\- Ta… tatuś…- wychlipał.   
\- Tak, twój tatuś. A ty mój grzeczny chłopiec. Będziesz moim grzecznym chłopcem, Dean?  
Ciągle płacząc, blondyn energicznie pokiwał głową, bojąc się dalszych kar. Jego pupa i sutki pulsowały bólem. Tym większy szok przeżył, gdy poczuł się podniecony przez dłonie Sama. Za nim noc się skoczyła, mężczyzna doprowadził go dwukrotnie do orgazmu. Sam powstrzymał się przed naznaczeniem ciała pasierba. Wiedział , że by uczynić chłopaka bardziej chętnym do ich nowej zabawy, najpierw musi go całkowicie uzależnić i nauczyć, jak ma reagować.   
Zaczęło już świtać, gdy Sam postowi udać się do swojej sypialni i samotnie rozwiązać problem w swoich spodniach. Łagodnie ułożył Deana na posłaniu gładząc po spoconym czole.  
\- Mój dobry chłopczyk. Tatuś cię mocno kocha! – powiedział zmierzając do drzwi.   
Wiedząc, że zmęczony blondyn obserwuje go spod lekko opuszczonych powiek, odwrócił się jeszcze spoglądając na obraz uległego partnera. Opanował chęć powrotu.  
\- Odwiedzę cię chłopcze. Oczywiście możesz próbować zamykać się na noc…. Będzie mi przykro, ale nie chce cię zmuszać! – powiedział otwierając drzwi. Zanim jednak opuścił pokój, uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Zresztą podejrzewam, że Adam przyjemnie mnie w swoim łóżku z większą chęcią.- mówiąc to, zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Z trudem opanował śmiech, słysząc cichy szloch pasierba.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez następne kilka nocy odwiedzał Deana. Chłopiec szybko nauczył się, czego się od niego oczekuje. Po tygodniu czekał już na niego, siedząc przed łóżkiem. Sam uwielbiał, jak bardzo podatny jest jego chłopiec. Wystarczyło tylko podnieść głos, by zaraz stawał się potulny i gotowy na swojego tatusia. Sam bawił się świetnie i aż szkoda mu było, gdy Mary wróciła. Dean wydawał się być zadowolony, przynajmniej dopóki Sam nie zaproponował, że pomoże wieczorem blondynowi w nauce. Od tego dnia nocne igraszki, przekształciły się w dwie boskie godziny w jego gabinecie, ucząc Deana wszystkiego, co powinien. Chłopiec skłaniał się, tak pięknie poznając swoje miejsce w rodzinie. Sam kochał, gdy wykończony blondyn zasypiał oparty na jego udach z penisem w słodkich ustach, albo gdy zanosił się histerycznym płaczem, bojąc się kary, gdy nie umiał sprostać wymaganiom Sama. Głupiutki aniołek! Sam wiedział, że Dean nie jest i nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym mężczyzną. Takie istotki, nadawały się tylko, by zadowalać swoich mistrzów, a Dean miał szczęście, że Sam odnalazł go i zaproponował schronienie w jego ramionach. Wszystko układało się wyśmienicie i Sam zaczął wierzyć, że nauczył chłopca dobrze. Wszystko runęło poł roku później, gdy Mary została wezwana do szkoły. Dean został przyłapany na calowaniu się z dziewczynom w szkolnej toalecie.  
To był wielki cios dla Sama. Zdrada zalała go i poczuł złość. Myślał, że nauczył Deana lepiej. Oczywiście blondyn zaprzeczał. Duże zielone oczy lśniły od łez, gdy mówił, że to Lisa zaczepiła go w męskiej toalecie i pocałowała. Tak zastał ich nauczyciel. Nie to, że Sam mu nie wierzył. Chłopiec był zbyt przerażony, tym, że Sam może dobrać się do tego irytującego gówniarza Adama, nie mógł tak ryzykować. Nie mniej Dean był jego i to była idealna okazja, by zacząć uczyć chłopaka wszystkiego, co powinien, by zadowolić swojego pana.   
\- Uprawiał seks w szkolnej toalecie! – wrzasnął Sam rzucając papierami.  
Mary drgnęła.  
\- Tylko calowanie. Sam to tylko gówniarski wybryk.  
Ale mężczyzna czując potworne rozczarowanie nie mógł pozwolić by to się powtórzyło.  
\- Wybryk? Mary, pamiętasz co mówiłaś gdy zaproponowałem tobie małżeństwo? O obowiązkach i wymaganiach, jakie niesie nasz związek. Myślałem, że rozumiesz, że to tyczy się w dwie strony. Jeżeli dostanie się do prasy, stracę dobre imię. Mój pasierb molestował dziewczynę w szkolnej ubikacji…. Albo jeszcze gorzej. Nawet jak wyjaśnimy wszystko, to zawsze pozostawi na naszym nazwisku rysę!  
Mary westchnęła podchodząc do niego i obejmując od tylu.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale to się już stało i nic tego nie zmieni. Co możemy zrobić?  
Odkręcił się obejmując ją mocno.  
\- Nie, nie możemy. Ale to się nie powtórzy!  
\- Oczywiście, porozmawiam z Deanem! – zapewniła.  
\- Załatwiłam mu już nauczyciela. Będzie miał domowy tok nauczania.  
Mary była zszokowana. Spojrzała na Sama, który zignorował ją całkowicie, segregując leżące w nieładzie na biurku papiery.  
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł Sam. Dean jest młody, potrzebuje ….  
\- Jest zdolny, a publiczna szkoła nie pozwala mu się właściwie rozwijać. Jeff polecił mi dobrego nauczyciela Castiela Novaka. Już z nim rozmawiałem. Wydaje się kompetentny i wyznaje takie same wartości jak ja! – powiedział odkładając dokumenty do papierowej teczki.  
\- Sam…  
\- Nie zmienię zdania Mary! Nie tym razem. Dean nie jest zwykłym nastolatkiem. Jest twoim synem, ty moja żoną. Wiesz ile osób mogłoby to wykorzystać? I masz racje, Dean jest młody, wystarczająco, by nie do końca zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swoich działań! Za trzy i poł roku będzie pełnoletni i zdecyduje o swoim losie, a na razie pozwól mi zadbać o jego edukację i dobre wychowanie! – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Mary skrzywiła się, będąc pierwszy raz w życiu tak potraktowana przez swojego męża.  
\- Teraz wybacz, ale musze skończyć pracować. O piątej po południu mam spotkanie z panem Novakiem. Jeżeli możesz, powiedz Deanowi, by stawił się w moim gabinecie czterdzieści minut później!  
Kobieta skrzywiła się.  
\- Dobrze, miałam dzisiaj wieczorem zabrać Adama z kolegami do kina i na lody. Zadzwonię i odwołam.  
Sam westchnął, podchodząc do niej. Mocno ją objął, wtulając twarz w jej włosy, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jakie miał szczęście.  
\- Wybacz skarbie, nie chciałem być taki szorstki. – powiedział, siadając na kanapie i zgarniając ją na swoje kolana.   
Dean miał oczy swojej matki i być może ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się pobudzony. Mary mimowolnie zachichotała, czując jak twardy członek ociera się o jej uda.  
\- Nasza pierwsza kłótnia. Wiesz jak najlepiej się pogodzić? – powiedziała, całując go czule.  
Zwykle Sam kochał jej pocałunki, ale teraz pobudzony wcześniejszą walką, pragnąc zagarnąć jej usta w posiadanie. Powstrzymał się jednak, pozwalając, by sprawy potoczyły się jak zawsze.  
\- Nie kuś kochanie! Wiesz jak mocno cię pragnę?  
Kobieta zaśmiała się, pocierając ich nosy razem. Oczy Sama błyszczały, ale smutne spojrzenie na biurko powiedziało jej, że będzie musiała poczekać do nocy. Sam był profesjonalistą, jeżeli chodziło o firmę.  
\- Wybacz, że byłem taki…  
\- Uparty.  
Sam zaśmiał się.  
\- Tak, uparty.  
-Dean jesteś mądrym, wrażliwym chłopcem. Zasługujesz na lepsze, niż bycie obłapianym w szkolnej toalecie przez hormonalną nastolatkę. Pan Novak jest naprawdę świetnym nauczycielem. Jego uczniowie mają przed sobą pewną przyszłość.   
Mary pocałowała go, przerywając potok słów. Nie była pewna, czy to był dobry pomysł, ale ostatnio Sam miał lepszy kontakt z Deanem niż ona. Jej syn oddalał się od niej i ona nie wiedziała dlaczego.   
\- Wiem, ufam tobie.  
Uśmiechnął się szczerze.   
\- Weź Adama i jego przyjaciół, a ja zajmę się Novakiem. Nie ma sensu, by Adam tracił na tym. Dean pewnie nie przyjmie tego najlepiej, wiec myślę, że nawet tak będzie lepiej.  
Nie dodał, że i tak nie chciał jej tutaj. Castiel i on musieli wspólnie ustalić szczegóły najlepszego wychowania Deana, a Mary na tym etapie nie powinna być obecna.  
Kobieta kiwnęła głową potwierdzając tym samym, że decyzja Sama była słuszna. Tylko on dbał o dobro chłopca. Mary kolejny raz zawiodła syna. Dean zasługiwał na więcej!   
Tego wieczoru, gdy Mary z młodszym chłopcem odjechali, Dean stawił się o odpowiedniej porze w jego gabinecie. Przerażony chłopak wyglądał na dużo mniejszego. Podobnie, jak zawsze zaczął od zdjęcia z siebie ubrania i ułożeniu go równo na kanapie. Niepewnie spoglądał na Castiela i z ulgą przyjął wyciągnięte ramiona Sama. Dał się wciągnąć na kolana mężczyzny i ukrył swoją czerwoną z upokorzenia twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.  
\- Taki z niego dobry chłopiec! – zapewnił z dumą Sam, gładząc powolną pieszczotą, nagie plecy młodego kochanka.  
\- Jest naprawdę bardzo czuły na dotyk. Wystarczy lekkie drażnienie, a już przecieka. Chce, by prócz zwykłych zajęć szkolnych, kontynuować jego trening. Mój słodki chłopiec ma wielki potencjał, który należy kształtować puki jeszcze jego umysł nie został zatruty dziwnymi pomysłami.  
\- Masz jakieś konkretne plany dla niego? – spytał Castiel.  
\- Chce korzystać z jego ciała, a kiedy będzie dorosły, znaleźć mu dobrego mistrza. Gdy jest odpowiednio przeszkolony, nie będzie z tym problemów. Chłopcy tacy, jak Dean nie mogą pozostać pozostawieni samym sobą. Nie są, jak prawdziwi mężczyźni, wystarczająco silni. Ciii skarbie… - mruknął czule Sam, słysząc , jak chłopiec zaczął szlochać – zaopiekuje się tobą. Nie pozwolę, by stała się tobie jakakolwiek krzywda!  
Taki był plan. Sam był zakochany ciągle w Mary, która była miłością jego życia. Dean był tylko chwilowym pożądaniem. Obiecał sobie jednak, że pomoże mu. Nie pozwoli, by spotkała go żadna krzywda.   
\- Zaczniemy od jutra rana. – powiedział Castiel, gdy chłopiec uspokoił się na tyle, by słuchać go.  
\- Na czas twojej edukacji, będę zajmować dom przy jeziorze. Codziennie rano o ósmej masz stawić się u mnie. Wejdziesz do środka i zamkniesz drzwi. Masz udać się do gabinetu i zdjąć ubrania. Po tym, jak to zrobisz, tracisz zdolność bycia człowiekiem, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy ja albo Sam stwierdzimy inaczej. Poruszasz się na czworakach, nie wolno ci korzystać z mebli. Jesz z miski jak pies! Czy rozumiesz dziecko?  
\- Tak panie! – pisnął zrozpaczony chłopak, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez.   
\- Dobry chłopiec! Oczywiście będziemy kontynuować twoją edukacje szkolną. Musisz być wykształcony, a twoja wiedza na najwyższym poziomie. Twój przyszły właściciel będzie osobą na wysokim poziomie. Nie możesz zawstydzać go brakiem wiedzy, ale równocześnie będziemy kształtować twoje najlepsze zachowanie! Czy to zrozumiane?  
Chłopiec kiwnął gwałtownie, szlochając i teraz już nawet Sam nie umiał go uspokoić. Dopiero, gdy opadł ze zmęczenia pozwolił, by mężczyzna zaniósł go do jego pokoju, całując go na dobranoc i na powrót wracając do grania dobrego męża i ojca, słysząc irytujące śmiechy żony i Adama. Tego wieczoru, gdy jedli kolacje wspólnie z nowym nauczycielem, Dean został usprawiedliwiony zmęczeniem spowodowanym nadmiernym stresem. Blondyn leżał w swoim łóżku, wykończony całym dniem, a jednoczenie nie mogąc zasnąć. Pierwszy raz modlił się mocno o zbawienie.

Następnego dnia, stawił się u Castiela i tak rozpoczął się nowy etap w jego życiu. Codziennie stawał się zwierzęciem na łasce swoich mistrzów. Dean nie myślał, że przywyknie, ale już po tygodniu nie czuł wstydu, gdy czekał posłusznie na pana Castiela, na czworakach w jego gabinecie. Pierwszego dnia dostał złotą obrożę i znienawidzony korek analny z przepięknym psim ogonem. Korek był nieco większy niż palce Sama. Nie było to coś czego Dean chciał, ale nie było szczególnie nieprzyjemne, szczególnie, gdy Castiel lub Sam włączali wibracje. Tylek Deana pulsować przyjemnie, a gdy poruszał się na czworakach korek precyzyjnie uderzał w jego prostatę. Chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać swojego libido i kiedy dwa razy doszedł na dywan Castiela, ten był zmuszony zamknąć jego penisa w niewielkiej, złotej klatce.  
\- To nie twoja wina kochanie. Jesteś tak cudownie wrażliwy! Obiecuje ci, że potem w łóżku pozwolę ci dojść ile razy tylko będziesz miał ochotę! – zapewniał czule Castiel, całując nagie plecy małej suki.  
I dotrzymał słowa, gdy później, każdego dnia po treningu i nauce leżał w białych arkuszach, testując różne wibratory. Pierwszy orgazm było uzyskać najtrudniej tylko przez penetracje jego dziurki. Potem już udawało się, wśród pochwal Castiela i ku zadowoleniu Sama. Deanowi wydawało się, w tamtych chwilach, że nie ma niczego, prócz bólu jego zużytej dziurki i słów pełnych dumy. Szczególnie, gdy widział jego matkę, szczęśliwie spędzającą czas z jego małym bratem, podczas, gdy on sam paradował na czworakach, nieustanie pobudzany przez wibrujący korek w jego tyłku. Cieszył się, że Adam jest szczęśliwy. Nie chciał, by jego niewinny braciszek był narażony na to samo. Martwił się, co będzie, gdy zakończy swój trening i Sam pozbędzie się go. Czy Adam będzie bezpieczny? Pewnego dnia spytał się o to Sama. Był pewny, że mężczyzna wybuchnie gniewem, ale zamiast tego Sam zgarnął go w swoje ramiona.  
\- Tylko ty chłopcze! – powiedział całując te słodkie, niewinne usteczka.  
\- Nikt nigdy nie będzie moim idealnym chłopcem. Nikt, a już na pewno nie twój rozpieszczony braciszek. – zapewnił.  
Jego dłonie zakradły się pod białą, przewiewną koszulkę, jaką miał na sobie zeszły niżej na idealne pośladki chłopca.   
\- Ostatnio Castiel chwali cię i twoje postępy. Pomyślałem, że należy ci się idealny prezent kochanie. Wiem, że za kilka dni masz swoje szesnaste urodziny i jestem z ciebie taki dumny! Mam dla ciebie idealny prezent! – powiedział.  
Ten moment wybrała sobie Mary, by wejść do gabinetu. Widząc syna na kolanach Sama, zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała. W sumie to nawet się cieszyła. Trochę się bała tej izolacji Deana, ale w gruncie rzeczy wyszło na dobre. Jej syn poprawił wyniki w nauce, a Cas i Sam zdawali się mieć na niego wyjątkowo dobry wpływ.   
Sam uśmiechnął się złośliwie, drażniąc dziurkę chłopca i wpychając wibrujący korek głębiej wewnątrz chłopca.  
Dean z trudem powstrzymał jęk rumieniąc się przy tym mocno, zawiedzony widząc znudzone spojrzenie jego matki. Ciągle miał nadzieje, że kobieta jakoś uratuje go, ale z każdą chwilą tracił ją. Cas ani tym bardziej Sam nie przejmowali się jej obecnością, molestując go niemal cały czas. Oczywiście Dean nie miał pojęcia, że Mary odbiera to trochę inaczej, będąc pewna, że mężczyźni chcą naprawić Deana, dać mu ojcowską czułość, której odmówił mu John.   
Dla niej były to tylko niewinne pieszczoty. Była trochę zazdrosna o to, że Dean zbliżył się bardziej do ojczyma, jednocześnie oddalając od niej. Nie chciała być jednak nadopiekuńczą matką tym bardziej, że w pewnym wieku, chłopiec potrzebował męskiego autorytetu.  
\- Właśnie mówiłem Deanowi o naszej urodzinowej niespodziance! – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Sam, uśmiechając się do Mary figlarnie. Dean jęknął zawstydzony, kryjąc twarz w swoje dłonie, podczas gdy korek precyzyjnie zaczął uderzać w jego prostatę. Pierwszy raz cieszył się z klatki na swoim penisie, nie chcąc spuścić się w spodnie przed swoją mamą. Na szczęście Mary szybko poszła mówiąc, że jedzie z Adamem do centrum handlowego i czy Dean nie chciał zabrać się z nimi. Dean nie chciał. Nie mógł bez pozwolenia opuszczać domu chyba, że w obecności swoich mistrzów.   
Zresztą następna wyprawa w dniu jego urodzin sprawiła, że miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego już nigdy robić. Sam i Cas traktowali go przez cały czas jak psa. Całkowicie nagi, nie licząc obroży, wsadzony do specjalnej klatki dla psa w tylnej części auta. To była udręka. Cas wybrał największy wibrator, który sprawiał, że tyłek ruszał się w rytm wibracji, a jego różowe sutki w ciasne klamry, nieprzyjemnie drażniąc. Podróż trwała ponad potowej godziny, gdy wreszcie dojechali na farmę. Sam wypuścił go z klatki i pozbył się wibratora zastępując go wtyczka z psim ogonem. Zapiął smycz i zaprowadził. Pomieszczenie przypominało farmę. Dwa budynki otoczone były pustym terenem, który kończył się lasem. Dookoła nie było niczego. Zewsząd dochodziły go różne odgłosy, ujadania psów i jęków. Sam zaprowadził go do pomieszczenia gdzie było kilku mężczyzn. Cześć z nich jak Jeff, brat Sama czy pan Bill znał z widzenia. Od samego początku Dean miał złe przeczucie, ale nawet on nie podejrzewał, ze ten dzień stanie się dla niego przełomem.  
\- Szczęśliwych urodzin kochanie. – powiedział Sam.  
To co nastąpiło później Dean ze wszystkich sil pragnął zapomnieć.


End file.
